


Perfect | Logicality

by stuckwithasnakeboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy
Summary: Logan didn’t know why or what pushed him to believe but Patton was convinced something lurked inside Logan and he had to get it out.(Note: I love Patton with all my heart, I just challenged myself to scare a friend with my writing and oh boy did I scare myself)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 18





	Perfect | Logicality

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Unsympathetic Patton, torture, non-consensual kissing (this is what we call scaring yourself while writing, kiddos. Unsympathetic Patton scares me and this one is short but not sweet, definitely not for the faint of heart)

Logan wrapped his arms around Patton and smiled as he pulled him close. Patton had his eyes closed as he smiled. He leaned into Logan's chest and looked up at him. He quickly pressed his lips to his cheek before he unwrapped himself from Logan's grasp. He stuck his tongue out as he ran into the from him.

The sound of the door opening caused Logan to wince as Patton walked in. The memory, so distant now, ending. Things used to be better. Things used to be perfect.

"Hey, Lo," Patton said. His tone was light and happy, the same voice he used to use to greet Logan when he came home. Logan did his best to scoot away from Patton. This wasn't the man he had married. "What's that all about? Logan, what's wrong? You can talk to me." Logan just moved further away. This wasn't his Patton, this was someone else.

Patton smiled and shook his head. He grabbed hold of Logan's hands and pulled him off the ground. He was, at this point, too weak to fight against being dragged and posed. Patton locked his feet in placed before he moved on and locked Logan's arms above his head. He walked over and picked up the bag he had dropped by the door when he came in.

Placing it on the mattress Logan had been laying on mere moments earlier, Patton started to dig through it. He picked up a large knife and twisted it in his hands while he walked closer. Logan bit his lip to stop himself from crying. He closed his eyes when he felt the blade press against his skin.

"Pat, darling, please, stop. Please," nothing had even happened and he was already begging it to end.

Against his own will Logan felt tears start to roll down his cheeks as his lip started to tremble. Patton's hand reached up wiped away the tears and cupped Logan's cheek. "It's okay. Everything is going to be perfect again. I promise. I just have to get it out of you."

Logan opened his eyes and looked down at Patton. His blue eyes met Patton's brown ones. They were filled with love and care and guilt. He so badly wanted to collapse and have Patton hold him but this wasn't his husband, this wasn't the Patton he knew.

"What? You have to get what out of me? If you tell me I can help you. Please, I want to help you," he said, hoping for him to tell him what to do to end it.

Patton ran his hands through Logan's hair and against his better judgement he leaned into his hand. "Just stay here and let me do what I need to do to get this out of you, okay?"

Logan went to ask more questions but Patton held his finger against his lips to silence him. He then leaned up and kissed him. Logan kissed him back. He yearned for Patton's soft embrace once more but this was what he was given instead.

As Patton pulled away Logan felt the blade dig into his skin. He let out a strangled scream as the blade dug deeper and deeper. Patton shushed him, going back to running his fingers through his husband's hair.

He leaned back up to give Logan another kiss but stopped just before reaching his lips. "It's going to be okay. It'll be over soon and things can be perfect."


End file.
